1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to fishing apparatus. More specifically, it relates to a multipurpose, illuminated tackle box having a flashlight capable of lighting the path of the person carrying the tackle box.
2. The Problem and the Related Art.
Much fishing is done before dawn or after sunset. Under such dark conditions it is virtually necessary that fishermen have available a convenient source of light. Such light is needed not only for convenience in preparing fishing tackle for use, but for safety. Fishermen must frequently walk near the shore of a body of water or walk on a pier or dock and go aboard boats. Such activity can be especially hazardous in the dark; steps, gangplanks, and uneven ground must frequently be navigated while carrying fishing equipment in both hands. In fact, most commonly a fisherman carries a rod and reel in one hand and a tackle box in the other. This obviously does not leave a hand free to carry and manipulate a conventional flashlight.
When a fisherman prepares his or her tackle for use, a similar problem arises. Fishing tackle consists, in large part, of sharply pointed objects, e.g. lures and hooks. It is readily apparent that it would be quite hazardous to fumble in the dark inside a tackle box. Moreover, once the desired item is found, the fisherman frequently needs both hands to attach the lure, hook, sinker, or other item of tackle to the line. Again, this does not leave a hand free to hold a conventional flashlight.
At least two United States patents address the problem of night illumination of tackle boxes. Kurek, U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,576, describes a translucent box which incorporates battery-powered interior illumination. Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,489, describes a tackle box containing batteries in its handle which power built-in navigation lights and a separate, removable, dirigible light. This latter light is connected to the batteries by an electrical cord and may be clipped to the handle of the box or the gunwale of a boat so as to serve as a running light.
Powell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,349, and Malmquist, U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,459, describe the use of a cork lining in a tackle box.
Staver, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,915, describes the use of magnetic strips within a tackle box to hold and separate small, ferrous items of tackle such as fish hooks. Such strips may be formed from a plastic material loaded with a permanently magnetized powder such as barium iron oxide.